tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:S8D34 - Rites of Passage/@comment-38878628-20191125050513
ROP: Eliana – I never got the chance to meet you, even when I was the Leader this round. You weren’t around, so I followed everyone’s vote. I’m sure you’re super sweet and it sucks that you weren’t around when the game began. Tobey – I also never got the chance to meet you, but I knew you had played before and I’m assuming your tribe saw you as a threat. I hope to meet you one day and maybe we’ll have the chance to play together again! Johanan – Not too sure how your elimination took place, but I believe it was a bit crazy. Hope you’re well. Take care, friend. Conan – You were such a sweet guy and I’m sorry you were the first vote on our tribe. I heard you threw my name out early on, so I took this as an opportunity to take my shot at you. Hope you’re doing well and maybe we can work together in a future season! Gemma – I didn’t have much time to talk with you and when you did respond, you asked who I was...so I knew you weren’t fully dedicated to the game. Hope you’re doing well! Luis – Oh Luis! I miss you, genuinely. I loved our chats about cats and just the most random things. I believe you would have been an exciting player had you been in the merge, somone I’d love to work with in the future! Vojta – I absolutely love you Vojta and can’t believe we wen’t on such a bad losing streak. I miss you and I was rooting for you in Main and so mad you got the boot! I hope we have the opportunity to play together again in the future! Odd – You are such a smart and stealthy player. I give you mad respect for the game you were playing and don’t know if I could have beat you if we were sitting together in the end. Our chats only revolved around game talk, so it was hard getting to know you on a personal level. Brittney – You were so so sweet and someone I genuinely enjoyed talking to. I hope work has been going well lately and all is wonderful in your life. We had such a wild ride together this season and I honestly hope we have the chance to play together again someday! Grayham – I loved getting to know you for the brief amount of time we had together. Being on opposite tribes the whole game was rough and our time zones made it really difficult to chat. I also was working 6 days a week, so that made it even harder to chat. You were a strong individual in the game and I knew there was more to your game than you thought I did. If we ever have the chance to play together again one day, I know 100% you’d be a force to be reckoned with! Nothing but respect. Keep playing hard and I hope you’ve been doing well in Australia. Anthony – Anthony, you were one of the few people in this game that I felt I connected with the most. We had an important chat about relationships that I’ll never forget and I know you’re something special that someone will be lucky to have. You were a strong player and honestly felt as though you’d kick my ass in a FTC if we were sitting next to one another. I seriously thank you for our chats about anything and everything. Those conversations made my days and I knew they were real and genuine. I love you and hope you're still being amazing! Alex – We’ve had a past relationship on a different ORG and I knew you were a strong player in the game. You were someone who would beast mode the entire game if given the chance and that’s truly impressive in my eyes. I know you were a killer player and will always be a threat. Your social game and capability to maneuver through the game is bad ass. As a returner, I knew they saw what I see in you, and that’s one hell of a player. Mad respect. Maynor – Maynor...I seriously fucking loved you! You were someone I wasn’t expecting to connect with in the way we actually did! Our connection was completely different from the one we had on 703 ORG, so I’m extremely happy that we bonded this time around and became friends! I seriously miss you so much and I can’t wait to talk to you more soon! We still need to add each other on the Switch and play Pokemon together! Please tell me you have it by now and we can battle! Junessy – You hosted me on an ORG and it was such an honor getting to play with you this time around. I know you were busy and always had a tough time balancing personal stuff and the game, but I respect you for making it to the F5 and kicking ass as a social player all season. I seriously hope you’re doing amazing and I can’t wait to chat with you more after the season. Still have the prettiest manga of the season and I’m jealous as fuck! Would love to play with you again someday! <3